Bag Sorting
__TOC__ Let's recap. How does the new bag sorting feature work? Overview The game mechanics sorts from bag slot # 1 to bag slot # 6. When it starts the sort process with bag #1 on your character, it will seek to place the category that you've chosen for bag #1 into bag #1. It then moves to bag #2. Once it sorts for bag #2, it moves to bag #3 and so forth until it reaches the last bag on your character. Skip Bag makes it so the items within that bag are not sorted and they don't take in items until the second item placement phase. (First phase, find bags that want particular items. Second phase, place the remaining items in the first available slots) Any category NOT selected in any of the bags WILL end up in bag #1 as a default (or into the next available open bag slot). Once a bag is FILLED, the sorting mechanism WILL place items from the bag into the next open bag slot. It will start seeking an empty bag slot at bag #1 and move towards bag # 6 until it finds an empty spot. If ALL bag slots are filled, it will move these items into your "Inventory Overflow" and you'll need to clear bag space to retrieve the overflow before you can start accepting new items into your bags. The sorting process is essentially grabbing all of the items from your inventory and then checking each item to see what it is. It then groups similar items together in an "order of operations" method ( IE: All attuned gear is equipment, but not all equipment is attuned, so the attunement must be checked first.) to drop them into the destination bags in logical groupings. It makes use of this same system for picking up items now too! Say hello to a designated quest item bag! How do you use the new bag sorting features? To begin the bag sorting process you should: :# Open your "Character Screen" :# Open bag # 1 on your character :# There is a small "RED" icon at the top right corner of each bag that opens the new "SORT OPTIONS" window. Click this red icon to open the new sort window :# In the sort options window, clear the check boxes for "Skip Bag" and "All Items" :# Choose an appropriate name for bag #1 and enter it in the "Bag Label" box/field :# Then select only the categories you wish to have placed inside this bag. :# Open the next bag on your character :# Repeat steps 3 through 7 until you have all 6 (or as many bags as you have on your character) bags setup the way you want your bags sorted :# Once you have all sort option set for each bag, click the "SORT" button on your "Character Screen" that's just above your bags The big "Auto Inventory" box on the Personal Character screen window has been made a bit smaller and a button has been added that performs "/sort_bags name" when you click it. If you'd rather type out the command, you can do so with /sort_bags followed by either "name" or "level" to sort items within their groupings by name or level. How many categories are available? What are they? At the time of writing this there are 17 different filters in the Bag Options window, but more can easily be added as players request them. These currently include: ::*Adornments - Any White, Yellow, Green, Red, Blue adornment that hasn't been placed into any adornment slot yet ::*Armor - Any "non-attuned" equipment item (excludes Charms, Cloaks, Ears, Fingers or Weapon items) ::*Attuned Items -'' Items that are specifically attuned (Equipment and Weapons ) '' ::*Baubles - Consumable items (Escape Potions, Summoning Charms, Tracking Scrolls, Transport Globes , Vitality Potions) ) ::*Cloaks - Equipment items (not attuned) ::*Collection Items (or shinies) -'' Newly Discovered or Previously Discovered Shiny (You can set your UI up to open your collections journal when you loot "newly discovered aka usable" collection items so that the only items that sorts to this category would be the "You have already collected this item (previously discovered)" collection item. This is because game mechanics checks your collections journal first before moving the item into a bag)'' ::*Harvests - Any harvested resource material (Common, Treasured, Rare) ::*House items - Any item that can be placed in either a Player House or Guild Hall ::*Jewelry ( rings, charms, etc ) - Any "non-attuned" Charm, Finger, Ear item (excludes Armor or Weapons) ::*Junk -'' Merchant Buy Items'' ::*Misc ( those various items that might not perform a great enough or common enough function or purpose to designate their own item type ) ''-'' Lore, No-Destroy, No-Trade, and No-Value items ::*Poisons - Self explanatory (items to go on weapons, or consume) ::*Potions - Experience potions (excludes Vitality potions) ::*Quest Items - Any item that offers you the opportunity to begin a quest (includes L&L items) whether you've completed the quest or not ::*Recipe Scrolls - Crafting Books (previously scribed or not) '' ::*Spell Scrolls - ''Combat or Spell Books or Scrolls (previously scribed or not) '' ::*Weapons - ''Any "non-attuned" weapon item (excludes equipment items) Sample Bag Sort Build BAG # - BAG TITLE - CATEGORY # - MERCHANT - Cloaks, Collections, Jewelry, Junk, Recipe Scrolls, Spell Scrolls # - LOOTED ITEMS - Adornments, Armor, Weapons # - HARVEST MATS - Harvests # - HOLD - House Items, Misc, Quest Items # - PERSONAL HOLD - Attuned Items # - CONSUMABLES - Baubles, Poisons, Potions How can bag sorting benefit the players? Bag sorting just makes so much sense in a game where you can have over 200 items in your bags after you finish running through a zone or two. Some put off going back to the vendor until the very last second, so it's nice to have the items they want to throw on the broker in one section of their inventory and all of the vendor trash in another. It should also help in situations like when new players get the overflowing inventory message and when a more seasoned player is using the "double click to sell" from bag option. Combine the on-press item relocation with the auto-allocation on looting and you've got an almost completely autonomous inventory management system. The new inventory options are coming on February 26! Stay tuned for even MORE news and information about what's coming next week!